hearthstonefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Raylan13/BlizzCon 2017
This year marks the 11th BlizzCon hosted by Blizzard Entertainment. This conference is the source of major news and announcements from the company, including new games, expansions, and other important content additions and updates. The Opening Ceremony serves as a teaser for things to come during the Con, with each game typically receiving a "what's next" as well as a "deep dive" with attached Q&A. The deep dive is a more in-depth look at particular upcoming features. Below is the schedule for upcoming content related to Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft. Check back at this blog during and after the listed times to find out what was covered, and be sure to check out the remainder of the wiki for updates! :Note: all times are PST November 3, 2017 (Friday) Opening Ceremony :11:00 am - 12:00 pm *New expansion announced: **Kobolds & Catacombs **Comes out in December **Back to the roots of classic fantasy, tabletop gaming **New cards ***Marin the Fox (free this coming Monday) (6/6 for 8 mana) ***Golden version from BlizzCon ***Crushing Walls: hunter card, destroy enemy minions on left and right ***Dragon Soul: priest card, first legendary weapon, summons a dragon after 3 spells **New keyword ***Recruit: pull minion from deck to battlefield **Single-player mode: Dungeon Mode ***Completely free ***Card select plus fighting against a group of bosses Marin the Fox.png|Marin the Fox Crushing Walls.png|Crushing Walls Dragon Soul.png|Dragon Soul What's Next :1:45 pm - 2:30 pm Kobolds & Catacombs *Card reveals start November 20 *New board features piles of gold, candles, treasure chests, and ancient weapons *Nine legendary weapons, one from each class; traditional non-weapon classes have 0 attack; some might be from Warcraft's Legion expansion **Dragon Soul - priest, already mentioned **Aluneth - mage; at the end of your turn draw 3 cards (0/3, 6 mana) *"Unidentified effects" **Effect identified upon card draw ***Unidentified Elixir: priest - 3 mana; give minion 2/2, other unknown (random) effect ***Unidentified Shield (not revealed) ***Unidentified Maul (not revealed) Aluneth.png|Aluneth Unidentified Elixir.png|Unidentified Elixir *Spellstones **Class-specific and upgrade upon certain conditions ***Lesser Jasper Spellstone: upgrades deals progressively larger damage ***Lesser Sapphire Spellstone: shaman - upgrades upon using Overload *"Guild cards" **uses the Recruit mechanic (battlecries won't fire, though) ***Guild Recruiter: 2/4 (for 5 mana) Recruit a minion that costs 4 or less. Lesser Jasper Spellstone.png|Lesser Jasper Spellstone Greater Jasper Spellstone.png|Greater Jasper Spellstone Lesser Sapphire Spellstone.png|Lesser Sapphire Spellstone Sapphire Spellstone.png|Sapphire Spellstone Greater Sapphire Spellstone.png|Greater Sapphire Spellstone Guild Recruiter.png|Guild Recruiter *Cards **Wandering Monster - hunter; 2 cost; Secret - summon 3-cost minion when hero is attacks **Carnivorous Cube - neutral - 4/6 (for 5 mana); destroy minion + copy **Rin, the First Disciple - warlock legendary; adds The First Seal to opponent's deck upon death, which eventually leads to Azari, the Devourer (destroys opponent's deck) **Voodoo Master Vex (mentioned) **Candlebeard (mentioned), probably a pirate **Kobold Illusionist: rogue; 3/3 - summon 1/1 copy of a minion from hand **Drygulch Jailor: paladin; 1/1 - add 3 Silver Hand Recruits to hand (deathrattle) **King Togwaggle - kobold king (mentioned); acts as the expansion's "host" Wandering Monster.png|Wandering Monster Carnivorous Cube.png|Carniverous Cube Rin, the First Disciple.png|Rin, the First Disciple Azari, the Devourer.png|Azari, the Devourer Kobold Illusionist.png|Kobold Illusionist Drygulch Jailor.png|Drygulch Jailor *Single-player mode **Togwaggle features **Dungeon Run - new mode for single-player ***Pick class - start with 15 health, 10 cards ****Increases with each encounter - find passive upgrades, find "treasures" (40 total) ***Build deck inside dungeon - cards randomly provided ***Deals out 8 bosses to encounter (48 bosses total) ****Each boss defeat provides loot to use further in the mode; each provides three piles of loot, players choose one ****Cards might be from all expansions, plenty of new ones ****Lose "treasure" when defeated ****One has battlecries trigger twice (boss and player) ****One uses waxen constructs that mimic other minions - are 1/1 ****Another is a room of traps - one of the hardest encounters November 4, 2017 (Saturday) Q&A :2:30 pm - 3:30 pm ;Arena cards Three cards for each class presented for Arena; players voted to see which would make it in. Unclear if this decision is final. Each decision is found within the set's caption. Click to enlarge. BlizzCon 2017 Arena choices - Druid.png|Druid - Nature's Champion BlizzCon 2017 Arena choices - Hunter.png|Hunter - Deadeye BlizzCon 2017 Arena choices - Mage.png|Mage - Polymorph: ??? BlizzCon 2017 Arena choices - Paladin.png|Paladin - Hand of Salvation BlizzCon 2017 Arena choices - Priest.png|Priest - Glorious Spirit BlizzCon 2017 Arena choices - Rogue.png|Rogue - Smoke Bomb BlizzCon 2017 Arena choices - Shaman.png|Shaman - Crackling Doom BlizzCon 2017 Arena choices - Warlock.png|Warlock - Bottled Madness BlizzCon 2017 Arena choices - Warrior.png|Warrior - Blazing Longsword ;Q&A *Working on a new druid hero *Potentially randomized card backs that a player has collected *If a full boss run is defeated with all nine classes the player will get a special card back *Would like to have an option to rewatch a game; also add some sort of stat tracking FANDOM articles *Blizzcon 2017: What to Keep an Eye On Category:Blog posts Category:News